Kingdom Hearts Equestria Girls (Versión de Albertron)
by Albertron
Summary: después de lo ocurrido den Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, la situación se pone dificil, el maestro Xehanort tiene como nuevo objetivo el mundo de Equestria y de las Equestria Girls, y con una corona robada, tendrán que lidiar con dos problemas a la vez. Este Fic no es para fines de Lucro. EG pertence a Hasbro y Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Disney y Square Enix
1. Prologo

Era un día tranquilo en el mundo de Equestria, todos los ponis viven sus vidas tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Canterlot, Twilight se prepara para ir a su primer día de clases en la escuela de la Princesa Celestia. Ya en la escuela Twilight se despide se sus padres; ya adentro va a buscar a la princesa Celestia, pero de repente, algo raro sucede que deja a todos los estudiantes y profesores confusos; ellos contemplan unas raras criaturas color azul. Una de ellas ataca.

-"Guardias del castillo, ataquen a esas cosas" gritó uno de los guardias y todos los guardias se rodearon a las extrañas criaturas.

Los guardias empiezan a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano.

-"Lo que necesitamos ahora es un milagro" dijo otro de los guardias, pero de la nada aparecen tres guerreros con unas extrañas armas que parecen llaves. Una de ellos es un chico de 15 años de edad, el otro es mayor que el otro y la otra es una chica de cabello color azul.

-"Ustedes guardias retírense, ya dieron su mejor esfuerzo, nosotros nos encargaremos" dijo uno de los tres guerreros.

-"Bien y gracias por la ayuda" respondió uno de los guardias y se retiran los guardias.

-"Muy bien amigos, encarguémonos de esos nescientes" dijo la chica y los tres se enfrentan a los nescientes.

Luego de la batalla, la princesa Celestia se aparece para darles las gracias a los tres guerreros que defendieron a los estudiantes.

-"Valientes guerreros, gracias por salvar a mis estudiantes" le dijo a los tres guerreros.

-"Es nuestra labor como futuros maestros de la llave espada ayudar a los demás, por cierto mi nombre es Ventus, pero llamame Ven" dijo el chico de 15 años a la princesa Celestia.

-"Yo soy Terra" dijo el guerrero mayor a la princesa Celestia.

-"Yo soy Aqua" dijo la chica a la princesa Celestia.

-"Terra, Aqua, Ven; yo soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria" dijo la princesa Celestia, lo que dejó a Terra, Aqua y Ventus con vergüenza, ya que ellos son personas que tienen modales ante una autoridad, sobre todo si se trata de una princesa.

-"¿Usted es una princesa?" dijo Aqua, "Discúlpenos alteza, dónde están nuestros modales"

Los tres se arrodillan ante la princesa Celestia, "Me temo que eso ya no es necesario ahora" dijo Celestia sonriente, pero detrás de la alicornio, Twilight se esconde.

-"Twilight no seas timida, si quieres conocerlos, solamente hazlo" dijo Celestia a la joven unicornio y luego esta se muestra ante los tres

-"Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy nueva aquí" dijo Twilight a Terra, Aqua y Ventus.

-"Hola Twilight, me llamo Ventus, pero puedes decirme Ven" dijo Ventus de manera amigable a Twilight.

-"Yo soy Terra" dijo Terra, "Yo soy Aqua" dijo Aqua y se le acerca y ve algo en ella que la pone interesada en ella.

-"Twilight, algo me dice que tienes algo especial" dijo Aqua a la joven unicornio morada.

-"Pues, no lo sé, cuando di mi examen de ingreso, por causa de un arcoíris, yo despedí una gran cantidad de energía mágica que hizo crecer un bebé dragón a un tamaño enorme, a mis padres los convertí en plantas e hice levitar a los evaluadores; luego vino la princesa y me hizo su protegida en la escuela" dijo Twilight.

-"Sabes Twilight, algo me dice que tal vez tienes algo especial, pero sabes que para lograr tu meta tienes que dar mucho esfuerzo" dijo Aqua, "Sí, daré lo mejor, además tus palabras me dieron inspiración" respondió Twilight

Aqua, Terra y Ventus le dan a Twilght un "siempre juntos" para que no se olviden de su amistad, luego los tres se despiden y deciden regresar con su maestro, pero de repente la princesa Celestia decide hablar con Aqua.

-"Señorita Aqua, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" dijo Celestia a Aqua

-"Sí claro" respondió Aqua, "Terra, Ven; luego los alcanzo"

-"A decir verdad Aqua, Terra y yo vamos a explorar la villa que está adelante" aclaró Ven, después las dos se van al castillo.

-"¿Princesa Celestia, de qué es lo que me quiere hablar?" preguntó Aqua a la princesa Celestia.

-"Es sobre conocimiento, ya que se nota que los tres tienen una forma diferente de interpretar la luz" dijo Celestia recordando a su hermana Luna, que fue desterrada.

-"Pues es así, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazon, como lo dijeron el maestro Eraqus y el maestro Xehanort, solo que hay que luchar para no someternos ante la oscuridad, pero no solos" dijo Aqua.

-"Creo que tienes razón, debemos luchar contra en nuestros corazones, pero no solos, además comprender a los demás y persistir" dijo la princesa Celestia recordando a su exalumna, Sunset Shimmer. Las dos siguieron caminando por el castillo hasta llegar a la sal del trono del castillo, lo que deja a Aqua impresionada al verlo todo, sobre todo el espejo.

-"Princesa Celestia, ¿qué es ese raro espejo?" preguntó Aqua, "Es un portal que lleva a otro mundo, uno que se abre una vez cada 30 lunas, pero se cierra cada 3 días" respondió Celestia.

-"Si te da curiosidad ver qué hay en él, pues me temo que no podrás entrar, ya que la puerta está cerrada" dijo Celestia, pero una voz conocida para Aqua se empezó a escuchar.

-"Pues no es nada que una llave espada pueda abrir" dijo Xehanort quien venía acompañado de un guardia.

-"Maestro Xehanort, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó aqua, "El maestro Eraqus se preguntó por los tres desde que se fueron y decidí ir a buscarlos" respondió Xehanort.

-"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Celeatia a Aqua, "Sí, es uno de nuestros maestros" respondió Aqua, "Pues, creo que lo mejor será que esperemos a Terra y a Ventus para que los tres averigüen que hay en ese mundo" dijo Xehanort.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Terra y Ventus explorar Ponyville. Terra y Ventus toman caminos diferentes. Terra se dirije hacia una casa que parece una butic, pero de repente se topa por accidente con una unicornio joven de color blanco y crin color morado.

-"Ow, oye ten más cuidado" dijo Rarity, "Lo siento, solo fue un accidente" dijo Terra.

-"Ah bueno, pero agradezco que te disculpes..." dijo Rarity, "Terra, mi nombre es Terra"

-"Bueno, Terra, es un placer conocerte; mi nombre es Rarity" dijo Rarity; pero de repente otra potrilla de color amarillo con alas y crin rosa se aparece.

-"Rarity, vine a verte para ver si me puedes ayudar con..." dijo Fluttershy, pero se puso algo timida al ver a Terra.

-"¿Qué le pasa a ella?" preguntó Terra a Rarity, "Es solo Fluttershy, lo que pasa es que ella es muy timida cuando se trata de gente nueva" dijo Rariy.

-"No te asustes Fluttershy, es mi nuevo amigo Terra" dijo Rarity a Fluttershy, "Pues, mucho gusto conocerte Terra" dijo Fluttershy a Terra.

-"Pues es un placer conocerte" respondió Terra.

En otra parte, Ven va a un lugar al que parece una casa en las nubes, que tiene arcoiris, lo que deja a Ven muy confundido.

-"Wow, pero a quién se le ocurriría tener su casa en las nubes" dijo Ventus, "Pues a mí" dijo una pegaso azul, luego Ven saca su llave espada del susto.

-"Oye tranquilo amigo, solo te aclaraba las cosas" dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Pues si eso te ofendió, pues lo siento" dijo Ventus, "Bueno, pues yo me llamo Rainbow Dash" dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Yo me llamo Ventus, pero solo dime Ven si quieres" dijo Ventus, "¿Y esa cosa que llevas en la mano?" preguntó Rainbow a Ven.

-"Es una llave espada y estoy entrenando para ser maestro de la llave espada" respondió Ven, "No sé que lo sea eso, pero me parece genial" dijo Rainbow Dash, pero de pasada dos potros, una de color rosado y otra de color naranja se aparecen y saludan a Rainbow Dash.

-"Hola Dashy, ¿lista para la fuiesta de hoy?" dijo Pinkie Pie a Rainbow Dash, "Sí, pero les quiero presentar a alguien" dijo Rainbow Dash, luego mira a Ventus.

-"El es mi nuevo amigo, se llama Ventus" dijo Rainbow Dash, "Pero solo llamamenme Ven" dijo Ventus.

-"Mucho gusto conocerte Ven, yo me llamo Pinkie Pie" dijo Pinkie Pie, "Yo me llamo Applejack, mucho gusto conocerte amigo" dijo la poni vaquera.

-"Applejack, Pinkie Pie, es un placer" dijo Ventus, pero de repente un guardia de Canterlot se aparece con un aviso para Ventus.

-"Señor Ventus, alguien que lo conoce lo conoce lo quiere ver en el castillo de Canterlot" dijo el guardia, "¿Quién?" preguntó Ventus.

-"Alguien llamado Xehanort" dijo el guardia, "¡Oh! dile que voy en seguida" dijo Ventus, luego saca su armadura.

-"Wow" dijeron las tres potrillas, "Eso es increible, Rarity se asombraría al ver esa armadura" dijo Raimbow Dash, luego Ventus se va en su nave, pero luego se detiene.

-"Una cosa, si ven a mi amigo Terra, le dicen que estoy en Canterlot" dijo Ventus, luego sigue su camino.

Mientras tanto, Terra camina por todo el pueblo, pero de la nada, pero se topa con unos nescientes; Terra combate con todo lo que tiene, pero al finalizar la pelea, Rainbow Das se aparece y ve a Terra con su llave espada.

-"Oye, esa arma, se parece justo a la que llevaba mi amigo Ven" dijo Rainbow, "¿Conoces a Ven?" preguntó Terra.

-"Pues sí, me encontré con él hace un momento" dijo Rainbow, solo que algo se llega a la mente, "¿Tu debes ser Terra, No?" dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Sí, al parecer ya te encontraste con Ven" dijo Terra, "Pues sí, Ven me dijo que te dijera que vayas a Canterlot, un tal Xeha- no se qué quiere verlos allá" dijo Rainbow.

-"¡Xehanort!" dijo Terra, "Sí eso" dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Bueno, al parecer tengo que irme" dijo Terra, "Bueno, fue un placer encontrarme contigo"

Luego Terra, saca su armadura y se va al castillo de Canterlot.

Ya en el castillo, Terra y Ventus se encuentran con Aqua, Celestia y Xehanort.

-"Maestro Xehanort, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" dijo Terra, "El maestro Eraqus me mandó a buscarlos, pero cuando escuché sobre el espejo que guía hacia otro mundo, pues creo que eso quisiera verlo, solo que quiero que Terra, Aqua y Ventus tengan el privilegio de hacerlo, cosa que después quisiera compartirlo con mi amigos Eraqus y Yen sid" dijo Xehanort.

-"Pues si Xehanort dice que sus llaves espada pueden abrir ese portal, pues creo que lo mejor será que lo intenten" dijo Celestia.

Aqua, Terra y Ventus sacan sus llaves espada y apuntan hacia el espejo y de repente aparece la imagen de una cerradura y el portal en el espejo se abre, luego los tres entran, pero Celestia les dice algo.

-"Aqua, Terra, Ventus, sean discretos, ese mundo es un mundo alterno al nuestro, solo que diferente, ellos no saben lo que es la magia en realidad"


	2. una nueva aventura

Años despues, Twilight se convirtió en una princesa, ya que logró su meta; mientras tanto, en Islas destino, un joven llamado Sora fue escogido para ser el portador de la llave espada, luego se enfrentó a un grupo llamado la Organización XIII dirigidos por el incorpóreo Xemnas, que al final fueron derrotados.

Una tarde, en el Imperio de Cristal, las mane6 llegaron de un viaje en tren al Imperio de Cristal.

-"!Uh ji! Tu primera cumbre de princesas" dijo Applejack, "Debes estar por las nubes Twilight"

-"¡Oh! Estoy emocionada, pero la verdad tambien estoy nerviosa" dijo Twilight , "Estas nerviocionada" dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Y quisieras saltar de arriba a bajo y gritar VIVA YO" dijo Pinkie Pie, pero luego se puso seria, "Pero también quisieras convertirte en una pequeña bolita y girar al mismo tiempo"; luego se calma y acaricia a Twilight.

-"A todos nos ha pasado" dijo Pinkie Pie, "A mi me sucede casi a diario" dijo Fluttershy, "No tienes nada que temer Twi, todo va a estar de mara-" dijo Applejack, pero fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-"TWILIGHT" gritó Rarity, "Lo siento cariño, pero acabo de notar que no traes tu corona, ¿no se te quedó en Poniville, verdad?"

-"Está en mi maleta" dijo Twilight, luego señaló a Spike con la maleta de Twilight, "Me siento un poco cohibida para usarla, no me he acostumbrado a esto todavía"; luego intentó volar, pero luego se cayó.

-"Eres una princesa ahora Twilight, aceptalo" dijo Rarity, "Escucha, si tuviera una corona, jamás me la quitaría, hasta dormiría con ella"

En otra parte, en Islas Destino; Sora, Riku y Kairy reciben una carta del rey para convocarlos a una reunión importante. Ya en el castillo de Yen Sid, los tres se presentan ante el maestro Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy y el rey Micky.

-"Sora, Riku, Kairy; los he convocado porque hay una importante misión que quiero que realizen" dijo Yen Sid, "Diganos maestro, de qué se trata esa misión" dijo Riku, "Hace años, los tres aprendices del maestro Eraqus viajaron a un mundo donde las luces de los corazones son tan intensos que es dificil que ahí surjan los sincorazón o los incorpóreos, pero los tres encontraron un portal hacia otro mundo, solo que los habirantes son similares a los de ese mundo, solo que la luz es igual de intensa" dijo Yensid.

-"¿Y esas luces, a parte de las siete luces, pueden formar la llave espada X?" preguntó Kairy, "No lo sé, pero la Organización XIII anda tras esas luces y me temo que la Organización XIII trate de usarlos para ese fin" respondió Yen Sid, "Pues no podemos correr ese riesgo, debemos ir a ese mundo en cuanto antes y mantener a salvo cada corazón" dijo Riku, "Oigan esperen, ahora que me acuerdo, Xemnas hablaba de un mundo donde la luz es inmenza, y escuché algo de acerca de un plan de contingencia si el Kingdom Hearts de Xemnas fallaba" dijo Lea.

-"Pues cuál ese plan" dijo Sora, "Es usar una de esas luces, solo que Xemnas dijo que hay una luz especial entre esos mundos que es más intensa que las demás" aclaró Lea, "Pero Xemnas ya fue derrotado, así que es posible que Xehanort sea el que esta persiguiendo esas luces" dijo Micky.

-"Pues vayan a ese mundo y de prisa, el enemigo estará al acecho" dijo Yen Sid, pero un decide dar una aclaración, "Sora, Riku, kairy; hay una cosa, la gobernante de ese mundo ya sabe de la existencia de los sincorazón y de la llave espada"

Luego los tres, acompañados de Donald y Goofy, parten en la nave Gumi.

-"Siguiente destino Equestria" dijo Donald, luego parten hacia Equestria.

Dos horas después, los cinco llegan a Equestria, solo que al decender en Canterlot, son detenidos por los guardias.

-"Alto ahí, los cinco, quietos" dijo uno de los guardias, "Espere, buscamos a la gobernante de ese mundo" dijo Riku, "Sí, el maestro Yen Sid nos dijo que ya saben de la llave espada" dijo Sora, luego saca su llave espada dejando a los guardias sorprendidos.

-"¡Una llave espada!" dijo uno de los guardias, "Estamos buscando a la gobernante de este mundo" dijo Riku, "La princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Twilight estan en el Imperio de Cristal, vayan al norte" respondió otro de los guardias, luego los cinco entran a la nave Gumi y parten hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

Ya en el Imperio de Cristal, los cinco entran al castillo; ya estando adentro del castillo, se empiezan a escuchar ruidos, lo que llama la atención de Sora, Riku y Kairy, luego ven correr a una unicornio amarillo con una melena color fuego, pero de repente ven a una alicornio joven persiguiendo a la unicornio, luego Sora va tras la unicornio y la sigue, hasta un salón donde la alicornio la detiene, pero de la unicornio tira la corona hacia un espejo que lleva a otro mundo.

-"¿Qué hiciste con mi corona?" dijo la alicornio, "Lamento que tuviera que ser así, princesa" dijo la unicornio, luego salta hacia el espejo, luego Sora, Riku y kairy sacan sus llaves espada, dejando a las mane6 sorprendidas.

-"Son llaves espada" dijo la alicornio, "Veo que sabes sobre la llave espada" dijo Riku, pero de repente la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence, se acercan hacia los nueve.

-"Ustedes tres, detenganse" dijo la princesa de la noche, pero Celestia ve las llaves espada de los tres portadores, ""Hermana, espera, esta vez creo que yo debería hacer las preguntas" dijo Celestia.

-"Ustedes deben ser portadores de la llave espada" dijo Celestia, "Pues sí, el maestro Yen Sid nos mandó a buscarla a usted" dijo Riku, luego Celestia pone una cara de 'qué' ya que ella había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero la princesa Luna, nota algo familiar en Sora y Riku, "Ustedes dos han estado en el mundo de los sueños" dijo Luna dejando sorprendidos a los tres portadores, "¿Nos has estado observando en nuestro vaje por el mundo de los sueños?" preguntó Sora a Luna.

-"Pues sí, bueno eso fue porque un día me encontraba vijilando los sueños de todos mis subditos, pero de repente vi un destello en forma de cerradura, y decidí ir a ver qué era, luego se abrió un portal y ví una sinfinidad de mundos, pero todos con diferente realidad, luego los ví a ustedes dos viajando por esos mundos, pero lo raro de eso fue que ví a un sujeto de capucha negra y cuando se la quitó vi a un humano de cabello color blanco" dijo Luna, pero Sora, Riku y Kairy empiezan a recordar a quien se refería Luna, "Xemnas" dijeron Sora, Riku, Kairy, Donald y Goofy.

-"¿Lo conocen?" preguntó Luna a los cinco, "Sí, es el incorpóreo de Xehanort" dijo Kairy, "No era el único, yo tambíen vi a Xehanort en ese luegar, pero joven" dijo Riku, dejando a Celestia y a Twilight anonadadas.

-"Pero cómo es posible, qué le pasó a Xehanort" dijo Twilight, "Él se entregó a la oscuridad, quería someter a todos los mundos a la oscuridad eterna, por medio de la guerra de las llaves espada y para eso necesita un corazón puro lleno de luz para forjar la llave espada X" dijo Riku, "No lo puedo creer" dijo Celestia, pero Twilight se dá cuenta que se que se están desviando del Tema, luego van a la sala del trono del castillo.

-"Sunset Shimmer, una exalumna mía, comenzó sus estudios poco tiempo antes que Twilight, pero al no obtener lo que quería, se volvió cruel y deshonesta; traté de ayudarla, pero decidió abandonar sus estudiós y seguir su propio camino, que tristemente la llavó a robar tu corona" dijo Celestia, "Remplazó la corona de Twilight, con esta" dijo Spike señalando una corna falsa.

-"Supongo que Sunset Shimmer, pensaba que no te darías cuenta de la verdad, y para cuando suceda, ya sería tarde para ir por tu elemento de la harmonía" dijo Celestia, "Pero no lo entiendo, a dónde fue, a dónde llevó la corona" dijo Twilight.

-"Pronto sabras más de ese lugar de lo que yo sé" dijo Celestia, luego van a la sala del espejo.

-"Esto no es un espejo ordinario, es un portal hacia otro mundo, un portal que se abre una vez cada treinta lunas" dujo Luna, "Ya lo sabemos, el maestro Yen Sid nos habló de él" dijo Riku, pero de repente son interrumpidos por alguien familiar, "Y no se irán a ese mundo sin ayuda" dijo Micky, "¿Y quién es usted?" preguntó Cadence al rey, "Su majestad" dijeron los tres portadores, "Su majestad" gritaron Donald y Goofy, pero Sora, Riku y Kairy notan que no se han presentado.

-"Esperen, al parecer no nos , soy Sora" dijo Sora.

-"Yo soy Donald" dijo el mago del rey.

-"Yo soy Goofy" dijo el capitán del rey.

-"Yo soy Kairy"

-"Yo soy Riku"

-"Soy el rey Micky" dijo Micky, "Y al igual que Sora, Riku and Kairy yo también llevo una llave espada" luego saca su llave espada.

-"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairy, Micky; es un placer conocerlos y saber de los nuevos portadores de la llave espada" dijo Celestia, "Al igual nosotras" dijo Cadence.

-"Majestad, ¿qué lo trae aquí al Imperio de Cristal?" preguntó Applejack, "El maestro Yen Sid me dijo que los tres necesitarían ayuda, así que fuí al Vergel Radiante para decirle a Leon que me preste a Tron por un momento" dijo Micky, luego le da un dispositivo a Sora, Riku y Kairy que les permite estar en contacto con Tron.

-"Sora, Donald, Goofy; mis mejores amigos, es un placer verlos de nuevo" dijo Tron.

-"Nosotros también Tron" dijo Sora.

-"Bien, dejemos las formalidades, y las princesas nos expliquen qué es lo que está pasando" dijo Micky, "El espejo siempre estuvo en la sala del trono de Canterlot, pero cuando la princesa Cadence heredó el Imperio de Cristal se lo enviamos para que lo cuidara" dijo Luna, "Siempre esperé que Sunset Shimmer usaría el espejo un día para regresar y buscar mi consejo" dijo Celestia.

-"Obiamente eso no fue lo que pasó" dijo Celestia.

-"Pues también la razón por la que estamos aquí, es para proteger los corazones de ese mundo, ya que la Organización XIII, dirigida por Xehanort, le arrebate a uno de ellos su corazón para forjar la llave espada X" dijo Riku, "Ese mundo es diferente al nuestro" dijo Luna, "Pero están conectados con nuestros corazones" dijo Cadence, "Pero lo de la corona, ya parece que eso pone la situación en riesgo, ya que Xemnas o Xehanort pueden estar buscandola, y si la consigue, podran buscar el corazón lleno de luz para cumplir sus ambiciones" dijo Kairy, "Estoy de acuerdo, por eso Twilight, Sora, Riku y Kairy; solamente ellos cuatro podrán ir" dijo Celestia, "El tiempo es esencial, cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto, el portal se cerrará, y cuando suceda, pasaran otras treinta lunas para que ustedes cuatro puedan usarla para regresar" dijo Luna.

Luego los cuatro entran al espejo, pero Spike decide seguirlos.


	3. Un nuevo mundo

Ya del otro lado del espejo, Twilight despierta.

-"Twilight" dijo Spike, "¿Spike?, tu no deberías..." dijo Twilight

-"¿Eres un perro?" dijo Twilight, "Eso parece, pero no tengo idea de lo que tu eres" dijo Spike, luego Twilight ve que su realidad ha cambiado, luego grita del susto.

-"Soy lo que Sora, Riku y Kairy son" dijo Twilight, "No te asustes Twilight, así es a veces cuando viajas a otros mundos" dijo Sora, "Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, lo primero será buscar la corona primero" dijo Riku.

-"Lo mejor será separarnos y empezar a buscar" dijo Twilight, "Yo y Sora buscaremos en el castillo primero"

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Sora, "Sí, necesito a alguien con experiencia viajando entre mundos, además no tengo una llave espada para protegerme de Xemnas o de Xehanort" dijo Twilight, "Creo que Twilight tiene razón, Sora, tu tienes experiencia viajando entre mundos y además esta es mi primera misión" dijo Kairy a Sora.

Luego Riku y Kairy toman distintos rumbos, mientras que Sora, Twilight y Spike entran a la escuela, pero en una de los pasillos, una chica de cabello color rosado siendo acosada otra de cabello color fuego, lo que les molestó a Sora, Twilight y Spike.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma?" gritó Twilight, luego la chica de cabello color fuego reacciona.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

-"Ella dijo que cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma" gritó Sora, luego la chica de cabello color fuego le sonrie a los dos maliciosamente, "Ustedes dos deben ser nuevos aquí" dijo la chica de cabello color fuego.

-"Yo le hablo a quien sea como yo quiera", luego se vá.

-"No puedo creer lo que ustedes dos hicieron" dijo la chica de cabello color rosado, "No podiamos quedarnos indiferentes" dijo Twilight.

-"No es solo que...nunca nadie había desafiado a Sunset Shimmer", luego Twilight y Sora se sorprenden.

-"¿Han oido de ella?" dijo Fluttershy, "Algo así" respondió Twilight.

-"Yo nunca los había visto a ustedes dos por aquí" dijo Fluttershy, "¿Los transfirieron a Canterlot High de alguna otra escuela?"

-"Ah? Sí, de otra...escuela" mintió Twilight, "Me llamo Twilight"

-"Yo soy Sora" dijo Sora a Fluttershy, "Yo...soy...Fluttershy" dijo Fluttershy con timides, "Espera, ¿qué dijiste?" dijo Twilight a Fluttershy.

-"Soy Fluttershy"

-"Parece que estas diciendo Fluttershy" dijo Twilight confundida, "¿Cómo puede-?" luego Fluttershy la interrumpe al ver a Spike; Mientras tanto; en 'El mundo que jamás fue', Xemnas se prepara para mandar a los cazadores de la oscuridad en busqueda de corazones en Equestria.

-"Quien diría que hay dos mundos que tienen la misma intensidad de poder y es inmensa que solo bastará con uno para completar mi Kingdom Hearts" dijo el incorpóreo de Xehanort a sí mismo, pero luego llega Xigbar junto con Saix para dar aviso a Xemnas que ya están listos para dar cazería a los corazones de los equestres.

-"Xemnas, estamos listos para ir en busqueda de los equestres" dijo Saix, "Bien, solo hay que hacerle una pequeña visita a su gobernante" dijo Xemnas, "Sí, de no ser por Terra, Aqua y Ventus, estaríamos padeciendo buscando muchos corazones" dijo Xiabar, luego abren sus portales oscuros y se teletransportan al Imperio de Cristal.

De regreso a la Equestria de los humanos, Sora, Twilight y Spike se dirigen hacia la oficina de la directora Celestia y al llegar tocan la puerta, "Adelante" dijo Celestia, luego Twilight entra en una pose de reverencia, lo que deja a Sora confundido.

-" _Qué le pasa, ve a la directora Celestia como si tuviera en frente a la princesa Celestia_ " pensó Sora.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó Celestia a Sora y Twilight, "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y el es mi amigo Sora, los dos somos nuevos aquí y nos enteramos que Fluttershy encontró una corona y se la dio a usted" dijo Twilight.

-"Sí, se lo dí a la subdirectora Luna para que lo pusiera en un lugar seguro" dijo Celestia mientras guardaba un archivo, "No sé cómo llegó al jardín frontal"

-"¿Te interesa postular para ser princesa del baile de otoño de este año?" preguntó Celestia a Twilight, "Ah no, no exactamente, verá, la corona de hecho es-" dijo Twilight, pero se preguntó por el baile de otoño.

-"¿Princesa del baile de otoño?" se preguntaron Sora y Twilight, "Es el gran baile otoñal de Canterlot High" respondió Celestia, "Como la gran gala del galope" dijo Twilight, dejando a Celestia confundida.

-"¿La gran...gala del galope?" preguntó Celestia, "Oh¡ era un gran evento de nuestra antigua escuela" dijo Twilight, luego Celestia empezó a dar una explicación, pero después de terminar, al ver a Sora, en lugar de verlo a él, ve a Ventus.

-"¿Ven?" murmuró Celestia, pero luego los dos se van, luego entra Luna.

-"Hermana, qué sucede, parece que viste a un fantasma" dijo Luna, "No, es que... El chico llamado Sora, me recordó a Ven cuando yo lo conocí" dijo Celestia, luego ella empieza a tener un flashback de cómo élla y Ventus se conocieron.

MOMENTO DE FLASHBACK

Era una mañana en la ciudad de Canterlot, una Celestia joven ya con titulo para ser directora estaba caminando por la calle hasta llegar a Canterlot High para su primer año, pero de repente, un grupo de Nescientes se le aparecen y ella se pone un poco asustada y justo cuando uno de ellos estaba por atacarla, Ventus aparece y la defiende.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ventus a Celestia, "Sí" respondió Celestia, luego mira la llave espada de Ventus, dejándola con curiosidad.

-"Oye, esa rara llave qué es" preguntó Celestia a Ventus, "Es una llave espada, y soy viajero de otro mundo" respondió Ventus.

-"Yo soy Ventus, pero solo dime Ven" dijo Ventus, "Yo soy Celestia y soy directora de una escuela" dijo Celestia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Celestia decide ir a la sala del trono junto con Cadance, Luna y el rey para ponerse al tanto sobre lo que está pasando.


	4. La Organización ataca

Ya al llegar, los cuatro se ponen conversar.

-"Majestad, sobre Xehanort, diganos que fue de él" dijo Celestia a Micky.

-"Me temo que las cosas que hizo fueron muy terribles" dijo Micky, "Cómo así" dijo Cadence.

-"Como lo dijo Riku, el maestro Xehanort quería forjar la llave espada X para dar inicio a la guerra de las llaves espada, pero para eso necesitaba de alguien lleno de luz para forjarla" relató Micky, "¡Ventus!" dijeron las tres princesas.

-"Sí, y alguien poderoso a quien transferir su corazón para poder contemplar la guerra de las llaves espada y ese alguien es Terra, solo que la batalla fue tan intensa que el corazón de Ventus viaja en luz y oscuridad buscando un amigo, y no sé que fue de Aqua" relató Micky, pero de repente todo se tornó oscuro, "Esto no es bueno" dijo Luna, luego se abrieron los portales oscuros dejando entrar a los incorpóreos.

-"¿Majestad qué son?" preguntó Cadence a Micky, "Son incorpóreos de la nueva Organización XIII" respondió Micky, "Vaya vaya, sí que no nos ha olvidado majestad" dijo Xigbar, "No crean que somos tan tontos para quedarnos en el mundo de los sueños" dijo Xaldin.

-"Si quieren los corazones de nuestros subditos, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros" dijo Celestia, "¿Oh? hagamos esto, ustedes se hacen de la vista gorda y nos dejan hacer nuestro trabajo" dijo Xigbar, "Princesas, no se dejen engañar, los incorpóreos no tienen corazón, ellos solo intentarán engañarlas" dijo el rey a las tres princesas.

-"Olvidemos las formalidades" dijo Saix y los tres incorpóreos sacan sus armas y justo cuando Xaldin estaba por dar el primer golpe, Lea las defiende, "¡Axel!" gritaron los tres incorpóreos.

-"Soy Lea, grabenselo en la mente" dijo Lea enojado, "Princesas, no es lo que estan pensando, Lea ya no es de la organización" aclaró el rey, luego Xiabar empieza a disparar, pero Luna empieza a crear escudos mágicos para defenderse, luego Celestia ataca a Xigbar empujandolo contra la pared, Micky ataca a Xaldin dejandolo en condiciones de no pelear, y Cadence derrota a Saix encerrandolo en una esfera de cristal, luego se acercan Donald, Goofy, las mane5 y un grupo de guardias del castillo para detener a los tres incorpóreos.

-"Ahora, van a responder a mis preguntas" gritó Celestia a los tres incorpóreos, "¿Qué quieren aquí?"

-"Dirás lo que Xemnas quiere en el mundo tras el espejo" dijo Xigbar, "¿¡Qué!?" gritaron los demás, luego los guardias son atacados por el incorpóreo de Xehanort dejando a los guardias inconscientes, "Princesa Celestia, por fin nos conocemos" dijo Xemnas, "No dejaremos que dañes a Twilight en ese mundo, por que voy a patear los flancos" gritó Rainbow Dash a Xemnas y luego se lanza hacia él, luego Xemnas hace un destello que lo desvance a él y a los tres incorpóreos.

-"Se han ido" dijo Rarity, "Princesa, al parecer los planes cambiaron, tengo que ir a ese mundo, pero no iré solo" dijo Micky, "Lo seguiremos majestad" dijo Goofy, y luego se van a la nave Gumy.


	5. Amigos y enemigos

De regreso al mundo alterno, Twilight, Sora y Spike van al gimnasio a ver a la jefa del comité del baile.

-"CUIDADO ABAJO" gritó alguien y un montón de serpentinas les caen a los tres, luego Twilight ve a la jefa del comité del baile, "Hola me llamo Twilight Sparkle y-" dijo Twilight, pero al ver el rostro de quien estaba siendo interrogado, noto un algo familiar.

-"¿Pinkie Pie?" dijo Twilight, luego se le acerca Pinkie y sospecha de ella, "¿Eres adivina?" preguntó Pinkie.

-"No, no lo creo, a menos que se pueda hacer eso aquí" dijo Twilight, "Lo mismo digo yo" dijo Sora, "Nah, realmente no" dijo Pinkie Pie, luego se va a inflar un globo.

-"Fluttershy dijo que aquí puedo encontrar a la cordinadora del baile" dijo Twilight.

-"Fluttershy, ¿No?" dijo Pinkie Pie con resentimiento hacia Fluttershy, "Que no te engañe esa aptitud tímida, ella puede ser muy mala"

-"¿Ustedes no son amigas?" preguntó Twilight preocupadamente, "¿Quieres postularte para ser princesa, el baile es pasado mañana" dijo Pinkie Pie a Twilight.

-"Yo y mi amigo somos nuevos en la escuela" dijo Twilight.

-"¡Oh!" gritó Pinkie, luego sospecha de algo, "Con razón no te podía reconocer, anque, viendote más de cerca", luego empieza a describir a Twilight.

-"Tienes una hermana gemela que vive en la ciudad y tiene un perrito llamado Spike que es identico a ese"

-"¿Ah? ¿Tal vez?" dijo Twilight nerviosa, luego Pinkie Pie, saca la lista de candidatos y un poligrafo.

-"En fin, tienes que llenar esto y serás candidata para ser princesa del baile de otoño de este año" dijo Pinkie, luego Twilight coge el poligrafo y luego escribe, luego Pinkie mira la tabla.

-"Wow, tienes una muy mala caligrafía, parece que nunca hubieras escrito" dijo Pinkie a Twilight.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, afueras de la escuela, Riku vuelve al punto de inicio, y de repente ve a una chica con sombrero de baquera que está llevando una caja con botellas con jugo de manzanas.

-"Oye eso se ve pesado" dijo Riku, "¿Te importa si te ayudo?"

-"No gracias puedo sola"

Luego, Riku ve a otra persona llevando otras cajas de manzanas, lo cual lo deja asombrado.

-"Dijiste que podías sola" dijo Riku, "Bueno, yo decía que podía cargar esto sola" dijo la chica con sombrero de baquera, pero luego se empieza a ver un lado amable en Riku.

-"Sabes, pienso que tu no eres nada indiferente como la chica nueva y al chico de cabello puntiagudo"

-"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Riku, "Pues no, pero he oido de ellos, esos dos le dieron una lección a Sunset Shimmer cuando estaba molestando a una estudiante de la escuela" dijo la chica con sombrero de baquera.

-"Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, soy Applejack" dijo la chica con sombrero de baquera, "Yo soy Riku" dijo Riku.

-"Y el es mi hermano Big Machintosh" dijo Applejack señalando a su hermano, luego los tres se ponen a cargar las cajas.

Ya adentro de la escuela, Riku empieza a notar algo extraño en el entorno, que todo se está poniendo muy extraño, sobre todo cuando sintió la presencia de los incorpóreos dentro de la escuela, pero Applejack le da aviso de que ya están llegando al gimnasio.

-"¿Alguien ordenó doce cajas con juego de manzana?" gritó Applejack.

-"¡Ohhh! Yo yo yo yo yo yo" gritó Pinkie, luego Applejack dejó la caja en el suelo.

-"¿Pueden traer el resto?" preguntó Applejack a Riku y Big Mac.

-"Eyup" afirmó Big Mac, "Claro" dijo Riku, luego los dos entran, lo que deja a Sora impresionado al ver a su amigo en el gimnasio.

-"Riku, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sora, "Pues ayudando a Applejack y a su hermano a llevar las cajas" respondió Riku; Applejack mira a Twilight y a Sora.

-"Oye, yo los conosco a los dos" dijo Applejack a Sora y Twilight.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó Twilight.

-"Pues claro, ustedes dos son los que le dieron una lección a Sunset Shimmer hoy" aclaró Applejack, luego Pinkie Pie decide dar un anuncio.

-"Twilight Sparkle competira contra Sunset Shimmer para ser princesa del baile"

Luego Applejack se pone una cara de 'QUÉ'.

-"Yo lo pensaría dos veces" dijo Applejack a Twilight, "De seguro se te acercará amablemente"; luego ella agarra dos globos y hace una pequeña representación de lo que ella está queriendo decir.

-" _Tan mala como Sephiroth o Maléfica_ " pensó Sora sarcasticamente recordando a los multiples enemigos que ha enfrentado, pero Riku lo interrumpe.

-"Sora, creo que sentí la presencia de los incorpóreos dentro de esta escuela" dijo Riku con duda.

-"Pues, seamos cautelosos, recuerda, a penas Twilight, Spike y yo somos los únicos en este lugar que sabemos sobre ellos" dijo Sora a Riku con cautela.

Luego Twilight decide salir del gimnasio y Sora decide seguirla junto con Spike.

-"Sé que oculta un secreto, pero yo lo descubrí personalmente" dijo Pinkie a Applejack y luego le susurra, "Es adivina"

Luego Applejack se confunde, "Aja, si tu lo dices", y luego entra Sunset Shimmer.

-"¡Esto...se ve...terrible!" gritó Sunset Shimmer, "Debe haber más serpentinas junto al escenario y menos globos"

-"Sí, serpentinas" grito Snips, "Y menos globos" dijo Snails, luego Sunset mira las botellas con jugo de manzana.

-"¿¡Jugo de manzana!? ¡Blagh! Esta mi coronación, no un baile de pueblo" dijo Sunset, irritando a Applejack y a Riku.

-"Un segundo, porque no necesariamente va a ser TU coronación en esta ocasión" dijo Applejack a Sunset, "Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Riku.

-"Ah sí, ustedes los campesinos no son tan inteligentes en realidad, por eso que los demás alumnos dicen esas cosas tan feas de ustedes" dijo Sunset a Applejack luego se dirigió a Riku, "Y tu amigo, te crees el más importante, a mi parece que solo te haces el más importante"

-"Obiamenge esta va a ser mi coronación, estoy postulada sin competencia" dijo Sunset, "No esta ves, la chica nueva ya se inscribió" aclaró Pinkie.

-"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Sunset, luego Pinkie le muestra la lista, "Lo sé, su caligrafía es bastante mala"

-"¿Dónde está esa tal Twilight Sparkle y dónde ese tal Sora?" murmuró Sunset, pero luego nota a los demás, "Estoy interesada en conocer a la competencia" dijo sarcasticamente.

Mientras tanto, fuera del gimnasio, Twilight, Sora y Spike caminan por los pasillos hasta encontrar un pasillo que está sin luz y detrás de ellos se encuentra Sunset Shimmer.

-"Es increible que no te reconociera antes" dijo Sunset en voz baja, "Debí pensar que la princesa Celestia enviaría a su alumna favorita aquí por mi corona a su cachorrito y a su puntiagudo amigo"

-"Es MÍ corona" dijo Twilight a Sunset, "Como sea, tu solo eres un obstaculo menor para mí, no sabes lo más mínimo de este lugar y yo ya lo tengo controlado" dijo Sunset, "Sí es así para que te robaste la corona, pasaste demasiadas molestías cambiandola por la que pertenece a este mundo" replicó Sora.

-"Una pregunta, ¿Qué pasa cuando traes un elemento de la harmonía a un mundo alterno?" dijo Sunset, lo que deja a Twilight sin respuesta, "¿¡No lo sabes, en serio!?" Luego se rio, "Y se supone que eres la alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia"

-"Pero claro, quién pensaria que encontraría a una poni tan brillante como yo cuando decidí dejar Equestria" dijo Sunset a Twilight, lo que deja intrigado a Sora, "Es una pena que seas lo mejor que encontró", pero de repente Sora y Spike responden, lo que hace que Sora saque su llave espada, lo que asustó a Sunset Shimmer.

-"¡Oh! y yo que tu guardaría tu pequeño juguete, y tu Twilight, deberías cuidar mejor a tu mascota, odiaría que se los fuesen a arebatar" dijo Sunset a Sora y Twilight.

-"¿¡Es una amenaza!?" preguntaron Sora y Spike a Sunset con enojo, "¡Oh! Pues claro que no" dijo Sunset, luego Spike le ladró.

-"Pero yo dejaría de hablar si fuera tu" dijo Sunset a Spike, "No queremos que todos sepan que ustedes dos no pertenecen aquí, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" se lo dijo a Twilight.

-"¿Quieres ser una princesa aquí? Por favor" dijo Sunset a Twilight y luego se aleja, "Tu no sabes los más mínimo de este lugar"

Mientras Sunset caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Snips y Snails, un portal oscuro se abre y de ella ve salir a un incorpóreo, luego el incorpóreo se quita la capucha y dandose a revelar a Xigbar.

-"¿Y tu quién eres?" preguntó Sunset al incorpóreo, "Soy Xigbar" dijo Xigbar.

-"Y se puede saber por qué estas aquí" dijo Sunset, "Estoy buscando a Sora para abrir el Kingdom Hearts" aclaró Xigbar.

-"¿Kingdom Hearts?" preguntó Sunset, "Es la puerta a todos los mundos" aclaró Xigbar, aumentando las ambiciones de Sunset Shimmer.

-"Escucha, si ves a Sora, capturalo por mí quieres y tal ves seas recompesada" dijo Xigbar poniendo una sonrisa maquiavélica, luego se desvanece, lo que hace que Sunset tenga nuevos planes después de conseguir la corona.

-"Si consigo la llave espada de Sora, yo podría regir todo el universo" dijo Sunset y luego sale a buscar a Snips y Snails.

En otra parte de la cuidad, Kairy ve la nave Gumy aterrizar y se va corriendo hacia la el lugar donde aterrizó, luego se encuentra con el rey, pero las cosa cambian cuando el cielo se oscurece.

-"Algo me dice que esto no significa nada bueno" dijo Kairy, pero de repente se empieza a escuchar sonidos de espadas chocando, luego ella junto con el rey, Donald y Goofy salen corriendo a ver de que se trata y en el cielo ven a dos guerreros peleando, lo cual Donald y Goofy los identifican.

-"Yo reconozco a esos dos" dijo Donald, "Son Cloud y Sephiroth" dijo Goofy, de repente Kairy ve a un grupo de niñas viendo desde lejos la pelea.

-"Niñas, me pueden decir a qué está pasando" dijo Kairy a las tres niñas, "Esos dos sujetos al parecer estan en un duelo de espadas, pero de repente todo se tornó oscuro" dijo Applebloom, "Sí y al parecer el de cabello rubio está ganando" dijo Scootaloo; mientras tanto, en la pelea, Cloud y Sephiroth siguen peleando.

-"Vaya que te has hecho más fuerte Cloud, pero eso no te aparta de la oscuridad" dijo Sephiroth, pero Cloud lo ataca , pero Sephiroth se defiende.

-"Eso jamás Sephiroth, yo nunca me aferraré a la oscuridad" dijo Cloud, pero Sephiroth empieza a sentirse debil, ya que algo lo estaba debilitando, luego fija su mirada en Kairy y ve que la batalla se le pondrá dificil, así que decide dar por ganador a Cloud.

-"Me temo que nuestra batalla será para otra ocasión, Cloud, tu eres el ganador de esta contienda...por ahora" dijo Sephiroth, luego desparece.

Kairy y sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras, pero el rey, junto con Donald, Goofy y Kairy, deciden ir a ver a Cloud.

-"¡Cloud!" gritaron los cuatro, "Donald, Goofy, qué hacen aquí" dijo Cloud.

-"No podemos decirtelo Cloud, y por sea caso, quién y qué es Sephiorth" dijo Kairy a Cloud, "Es toda la oscuridad del corazón de Cloud, Kairy" dijo Donald, pero de repente las crusaders se acercan a los demás.

-"Oye tu, sea lo que fue esa batalla, fue GENIAL como te movías y como le dabas una paliza a ese sujeto" dijo Scootaloo a Cloud, "Jovencita, esto es algo serio, nadie puede estar así en frente de Sephiroth" dijo Goofy, "Sephi qué" dijo Sweete Bell confundida.

-"Sephiroth, toda la oscuridad del corazón de Cloud" aclaró Micky, de repente la directora Celestia se aparece y ve a Micky.

-"Majestad" dijo Celestia, "Celestia, no te había visto desde que ocurrió el ataque de los sincorazón" dijo Micky.

-"¿La conoces?" preguntó Kairy, "Claro, el rey la conoció antes de lo ocurrido con Xehanort, y nosotros la conocimos después ese suceso cuando nos encontrabamos de regreso a casa" dijo Goofy.

-"¿Quién es la jovencita que viene contigo?" preguntó Celestia, "Yo soy Kairy y soy una portadora de llave espada" dijo Kairy y en eso Celestia recordó a Terra, Aqua y Ventus.

-"Una cosa Kairy, ¿Conoces a Aqua, Terra y Ventus?" dijo Celestia a Kairy, "No, pero a Aqua sí, la conocí cuando era una niña" respondió Kairy.

-"Y qué los trae por aquí" dijo Celestia a Micky, "Me temo que los incorpóreos, pero déjame ponerte al tanto, pero en otra parte, ya que...los incorpóreos pueden estar escuchando" dijo Micky, luego Cloud se va de regreso a su mundo.


	6. Reuniendo a los amigos

Celestia y Micky van a la oficina de Canterlot High, donde Celestia se pone al tanto sobre la Organización XIII, sobre los sincorazón y sobre el verdadero plan de Xehanort, pero solo le dice que hay tres guerrero de la llave espada, pero solo se conforma mencionando a Kairy que a los otros dos los debe descubrir por sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight, Spike y Sora planean hallar una forma de como ganarse el voto de los demás, pero al salir de la biblioteca, todos los estudiantes empezaban a reirse de Twilight.

-"¿Porqué todo el mundo me ve raro?" preguntó Twilight, pero alguien agarra a Twilight y a Sora y los lleva a un aula donde no hay nadie.

-"Oye, pero qué te-" dijo Sora a quien lo arrastró, pero luego ven a Rarity.

-"¿Rarity?" se preguntaron Twilight y Sora, luego Rarity intenta ver como darle nueva apariencia a Twilight para que nadia la reconozca, incluyendo a Spike, pero de repente entra Applejack, Pinkie Pie, pero de repente Tron avisa a Sora.

-"¿Qué pasa Tron?" preguntó Sora al programa, "Sora, he estado investigando la red de este mundo y creo que ahora tenemos un inconveniente" respondió Tron, luego le muestra un video que pone en ridículo a Twilight, pero de repente Soea nota que aTwilight ya vio el video.

-"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? nadie votará por mí después de ver eso" dijo Twilight con desesperación, pero Fluttershy va a consolarla.

-"No es que haga la diferencia, pero yo aun votaré por tí, además, tú y Sora fueron muy amables al defenderme cuando Sunset Shimmer me estaba molestando ayer"

Pinkie Pie se ofrece para ayudar a Twilight, pero Fluttershy la contradice poniendo furiosa a Pinkie Pie, luego Rarity entra en la discusión, luego se vuelve intensa, pero Applejack las detiene.

-"Escuchen como gritan todas, olvidenlo y superenlo" dijo Appkejack, pero Rarity la saca en cara.

-"Así como tu olvidaste lo que pasó con Rainbow Dash" dijo Rarity, pero Applejack da una razón que para los demás no tiene sentido, luego la discusión se pone aún más fuerte, hasta que Twilight y Sora se exasperan.

-"¡ALTO!" gritaron Twilight y Sora.

-"Todas ustedes" dijo Twilight, luego muestra un diario en el que Twilight les recuerda que antes fueron amigas, y que la responsable de que ellas ya no lo son más se debió a Sunset Shimmer, pero las cinco lo niegan, pero a medida que contaban cada uno de sus casos, ya se empezaron a dar cuenta de que la teoría de Twilight y Sora era cierta.

-"Tal vez fue por ella que Rainbow no llegó a mi venta de pasteles" dijo Applejack, "¿Nunca le preguntaste a Rainbow Dash por qué no llegó?" preguntó Twilight a Applejack.

-"Creo que dejé de hablarle totalmente después de eso" dlse lamentó Applejack, "Creo que es un buen momento para empezar" dijo Twilight a Applejack, "Yo creo que es lo mejor, además para qué son los amigos" dijo Sora a Applejack, pero de repente se escuchó a alguien gritar.

-"¡AYUDENME!"

Applejack reconocío al que gritó.

-"Es Rainbow Dash, y creo que vino del patio de soccer"

Los siete salen corriendo hacia el patio de soccer; mientras tanto, en un aula, las crusaders escuchan a Rainbow Dash.

-"¿Escucharon eso?" dijo Scootaloo, "¡Es Rainbow Dash!"

-"Tenemos que ayudarla" dijo Applebloom preocupada, luego las tres salen hacia al patio y llegan primero, pero en la ventana ven a Sephiroth tratando de atacar Rainbow Dash.

-"Oh no, es Sephiroth" dijo Sweetee Bell, "Pero, que no Cloud lo derrotó ayer" dijo Scootaloo confundida, pero ven a Sora salir al patio de soccer y este ve a Sephiroth.

-"DÉJALA EN PAZ SEPHIROTH" gritó Sora a Sephiroth dejando impresionado a las cinco, "¿Lo conoces?" preguntaron las seis a Sora, pero Sephiroth voltea y ve a Sora.

-"Elegido de la llave espada, nos volvemos a ver" dijo Sephiroth.

-"¿¡Llave espada!?" preguntó Applejack a Sora, "Luego se los explico" dijo Sora.

-"Parece que quieres otro duelo después del anterior que tuvimos" dijo Sephiroth, "Si lo hago, es por que no quiero que dañes a otros y además Cloud no está aquí" dijo Sora enojado.

-"¡Rainbow Dash, ven!" dijo Rarity, "Creo que él puede encargarse de esto"

Luego Sora empuña su llave espada y Sephiroth, su katana; los dos chocan espadas, luego Sora usa su ataque trueno, pero Sephiroth lo repele, luego vuelven a chocar espadas, pero Sephiroth toma ventaja usando su ataque trueno hacia las mane6, pero Sora logra bloquearla.

-"Sephiroth, tu pelea es conmigo" gritó Sora a Sephiroth, "No me importa, lo que me importa es derrotarte de la manera más dolorosa, pues es así como planeo derrotar a Cloud"

Luego Sora adopta la fusión maestro dejando a las mane6 y a las crusaders impresionadas al ver multiples llaves espadas, luego Sora usa multiples ataques, hasta que deja a Sephiroth paralizado, luego usa una tecnica que usó Cloud para vencerlo (Habilidad de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children), luego los dos terminan la batalla.

-"Veo que te has hecho más fuerte después de la anterior batalla que tuvimos" dijo Sephiroth, "Pierdes el tiempo, Sephiroth, Cloud no está aquí" replicó Sora, luego Sephiroth se desvanece, pero de repente Applejack coge del brazo a Sora hiriendolo.

-"Applejack, qué te pasa, me estas haciendo doler mi brazo, Owww" gritó Sora del dolor, "Te dolerá más si no nos dices qué es lo que está pasando, y porqué tienes una llave espada, eso no es raro, ya que no habíamos visto una en años" dijo Applejack a Sora, pero Twilight va a defenderlo.

-"Espera Applejack, si quieres que Sora les cuente todo, lo mejor será que lo sueltes, además el prometió decirles todo" dijo Twilight, luego Applejack suelta a Sora.

Luego todos se sientan en las bancas, pero las crusaders también deciden escuchar la historia. Sora, les cuenta sus aventuras por los mundos y de las multiples batallas que tuvo contra los sincorazón y los incorpóreos y que los sincorazón se dedican a recolectar corazones y convierten a otros en sincorazón en distintas formas o si se entrgan completamente a la oscuridad, y que si se trata de alguien de corazón fuerte, lo unico que queda es un cascaron llamado incorpóreo y que los mas fuertes formaron la Organización XIII, liderados por Xemnas, cuya verdadera intensión era reunir un grupo de incorpóreos y convertirlos a todos en Xehanort y reunir siete luces para crear la llave espada X y dar inicio a la guerra de las llaves espada.

Las mane5 y las crusaders se quedaron impresionadas.

-"Woooowwww" dijeron las ocho.

-"Eso fue increible" gritó Rainbow Dash, "Eres como un caballero con armadura" dijo Rarity, "Sí, pero esa llave espada es como la que tiene Kairy" dijo Applebloom, "¿Conoces a Kairy?" preguntó Sora.

-"Pues sí, ella vio con nosotras la pelea entre Cloud y Sephiroth" respondió Applebloom.

-"Tu eres super-duper-superhéroe" gritó Pinkie Pie, "Pues aún no lo entiendo, dime que Riku no es otro portador" dijo Applejack, "Sip, lo es, solo que él es maestro, y si no te lo dijo, es por que no hubiera sido facil hasta que lo vieras con tus propios ojos" aclaró Sora.

-"Eso tiene sentido, pero creo que Rainbow y yo tenemos algo que discutir" dijo Applejack y las dos se van a hacer la discución.

-"Al fin estan hablando, es una buen señal" dijo Rarity, luego Applejack y Rainbow Dash terminan en un abrazo, "¡Oh! Abrazos, los abrazos son buenos" dijo Pinkie Pie, luego Applejack da su explicación y se dan cuenta de que Sunset Shimmer es la responsable, luego Rainbow Dash se fija en Twilight.

-"Así que quieres destronar a Sunset Shimmer y ser la princesa del baile de otoño, ¿No?"

Twilight hace un gesto de afirmación, luego Rainbow Dash decide planear algo.

-"Te diré algo, realmente deseo que eso pasara, lo unico que tienes que hacer es vencer en un partido las dos solas"

-"¿Que?" dijo Twilight, "La que meta cinco goles gana" dijo Rainbow Dash y da una patada hacia el arco.

Se inicia el partido, y luego de todo el partido Rainbow Dash termina ganando y Twilight termina cansada.


	7. Uniendo a todos

Rainbow Dah celebra su victoria.

-"Se acabó" dijo Rainbow Dash, pero a pesar de eso Rainbow aun acepta ayudar a Twilight, pero en otra parte, Sunset Shimmer contempla a a las mane5 ya reunidas, luego el portal oscuro se abre y de el sale Xigbar.

-"TU OTRA VEZ" dijo Sunset amargada, "Esta no es una buena ocasión para apaercerse por aquí"

-"Tranquila niña, solo quiero ver cuánto hemos progresado" dijo Xigbar, "Por sea caso, Sora no es el unico portador de llave espada, tambien lo son Riku y Kairy"

-"Sí lo escuché todo, pero a esa tal Kairy no la vi" dijo Sunset, "Pero cuando tenga la corona, ya esos tres seran pan comido"

-"Bien asegurate de hacer bien tu trabajo, por cienrto te daré el control de algunos sincorazón, por sea caso" dijo Xigbar, luego se desvanece.

-"Que tonto es, no sabe que planeo usar esa llave para mis propios intereses" dijo Sunset Shimmer burlandose del incorpóreo.

Luego, las mane6 y Sora van a la Sugarcup Corner para planear como conseguir los votos para Twilight, pero a Rarity se le ocurre una idea que a los demás les parece buena.

Ya en la cafetería, las mane6 y Sora hacen una presentación musical que hace que todos se pongan a favor de Twilight, pero Sunset no lo permite, mandando a Snips y Snails a destrozar el gimnasio.

Más tarde, saliendo de la escuela, Sora recordó algo que se le olvido explicar a las mane6.

-"Chicas, me acabo de acordar de algo que se me olvidó explicarles" dijo Sora, "¿Cuál?" preguntó Rarity.

-"Si los incorpóreos les preguntan donde se encuntra Roxas, pues no me confundan con él, porque él es mi incorpóreo" dijo Sora, y las seis se pusieron a recordar lo que Sora les explicó sobre los incorpóreos y los sincorazón.

-"Entendido Sora, lo tendremos en cuenta" respondió Pinkie Pie, pero Sora se pone en duda, de cómo es que ellas saben la existéncia de la llave espada.

-"Una cosa chicas, cómo saben de la existencia de la llave espada" dijo Sora a las mane5.

-"Bueno, resulta que hace unos años, cuando estabamos de la edad de mi hermana, tres portadores nos visitaron, solo que esos tres se volvieron nuestros amigos, pero un día, unas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos atacaron la escuela y ellos vinieron a salvarnos, luego nos hablaron de alguien llamado Eraqus y otro llamado Xehanort, luego antes de que regresaran a su mundo, nos tomamos una foto con ellos para recordarnos que esos tres nos hacen recordar que la amistad es lo más valioso" relató Applejack.

Los siete siguen su camino, pero Tron da aviso a de algo urgente.

-"¿Qué pasa Tron?" preguntó Sora, "Riku y Kairy quieren comunicarse contigo" respondió Tron, luego Tron permite la comunicación.

-"Sora, ¿alguna señal de los incorpóreos?" dijo Riku a Sora, "Lo que sé hasta ahora, no" respondió Sora, pero las mane6 deciden saludar a Riku y Kairy, "Hola Riku" dijo Applejack.

-"Applejack, qué haces ahí" dijo Riku desesperadamente a Applejack, "Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme con las cajas de jugo de manzana, _maestro de la llave espada_ " dijo Applejack dejando a Riku impresionado.

-"¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?" preguntó Riku, "Pues por cierta pelea con Sephiroth" aclaró Sora.

Los siete deciden ir a la nave Gumy para conocer a los demás. Ya en la ubicación de la nave Gumy, Sora decide presentar a sus amigos.

-"Amigas, ellos son Riku, Kairy, Donald, Goofy, Lea y el rey Micky"

-"Es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Rarity" dijo Rarity, "Para ser sincera, yo ya los conocía" aclaró Twilight.

-"Yo soy Rainbow Dash"

-"Yo soy Fluttershy"

-"Yo soy Pinkie Pie"

-"Yo soy Applejack"

-"Sí, son justo como Terra, Aqua y Ventus las describieron" dijo Micky a las mane5, "¿Conoces a Terra, Aqua y Ven?" preguntó Fluttershy, "Pues claro, el maestro Eraqus es amigo del maestro Yen Sid" aclaró Goofy.

-"Diganos majestad, ¿Cómo estan los tres?" dijo Rarity al rey.

-"Me temo que su intento de detener a Xehanort los costó mucho. El corazón de Ventus está dormido, Terra es el nuevo recipiente de Xehanort y Aqua atrapada en el reino de la oscuridad" dijo el rey desconsolado.

-"Oh no, eso es terrible" dijo Fluttershy lamentandose, "Si veo a Xehanort, su incorpóreo o su sincorazón, le daré una paliza que nunca olvidará" dijo Rainbow Dash expresando un odio a Xehanort.

-"Chicas, yo también estoy triste por lo que pasó con Terra, Aqua y Ventus, pero odiar a Xehanort no resolverá nada" dijo Twilight a los demás.

-"Pero volviendo al tema, cómo es que funciona su nave" dijo Pinkie Pie.

-"Funciona con las sonrisas de toda la tripulación y es una de las mejores naves" dijo Sora.

-"Como esa de allá" dijo Rainbow Dash señalando al Alcón Milenaro, "¡No inventes!" dijo Riku impresionado, luego Han Solo abre la cabina.

-"¡Ahg! Chewe, otra vez cruzamos una de esas extraños portales en forma de cerradura, se supone que debíamos dirigirnos a Almerán no a una basura de sistema como este" dijo Solo, pero las mane6 reaccionan, "Oye, cuida tus palabras rufian" gritó Rarity a Han Solo, pero Riku interviene.

-"Disculpe señor, ahora le abro el portal" dijo Riku y luego saca su llave espada y abre el portal, "Gracias" dijo Solo, "Amo Solo, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, sabe como me pongo cuando somos impuntuales" dijo C3PO.

-"R2, llevanos al hiperespacio" ordenó Solo a R2, "Espero que Lucke no se desespere"

-"Eso si que fue raro" dijo Rarity confundida.

-"Volviendo al tema, la directora Celestia se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que perdimos a Terra, Aqua y Ventus" dijo Fluttershy, "Pero mañana nos espera un gran día, así que preparémonos para el baile de otoño, además Celestia dijo que podíamos ir con ustedes" dijo Goofy emocionado; mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Xemnas prepara a todos los miembros de la organización XIII para su ataque.


	8. Trabajando unidos

Es el tercer día, todos los estudiantes estaban unidos. Twilight felicita a Rarity por su idea, pero de repente, Applejack ve a Sunset Shimmer sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-"No sé por qué está sonriendo así ella, Twilight va ser princesa" dijo Applejack, luego Sunset Shimmer va a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, luego toca la puerta y la subdirectora Luna.

-"Subdirectora Luna, ha ocurrido algo terrible" dijo Sunset, luego las dos se van al gimnasio, pero Sora decide seguirlas cuidadosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero de pasada se topa con Flash.

-"Oye, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?" dijo Sora a Flash, "Sí, al parecer Sunset está culpando falsamente a Twilight" respondió Flash, luego los dos van en busca de evidencia para probar la inocencia de Twilight, pero cuando los dos llegan a la biblioteca, Flash encuentra unas fotos que tienen rastros de corte, luego los dos van corriendo hacia el gimnasio, pero ven que ya es tarde, así que van a la oficina de la subdirecotra Luna y logran llegar a tiempo.

-"Subdirectora Luna, tiene que ver esto, Sora y yo encontramos esto en la basura de la biblioteca" dijo Flash, luego le mostró la evidencia que prueba la inocencia de Twilight, "Alguien combinó estas fotos para que se vea que Twilight fue quien destrozó el gimnasio"

-"Les agradezco a los que me hayan mostrado lo que encontraron" dijo Luna a Sora y a Flash, luego se sentó en su escritorio y decidio levantar el castigo a Twilight, "En vista de esta nueva evidencia, claro que puedes continuar tu campaña para ser princesa del baile de otoño"

Twilight se emociona y abraza a Flash y a Sora.

-"Gracias, no saben lo importante que es para mí" dijo Twilight.

-"¿Y qué podiamos hacer? No seríamos buenos potros de Canterlot" dijo Flash, pero la subdirecotra Luna va a ver a su hermana para dar aviso de los siguientes acontecimeintos, lo que provoca que el baile se posponga para el día siguiente.

-"Oye, se que aún no tienes pareja para el baile de otoño, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?" dijo Flash a Twilight, "Eso sería-" dijo Twilight pero reacciona al darse cuenta de que el baile es al día siguiente.

-"¡Mañana en la noche!" gritó Twilight,"No no no no no no, no puedo, el portal, debo apresurarme", luego salió corriendo y Sora la sigue.

-"Un 'no' habría bastado" dijo Flash.

Twlight y Sora corren a la casa de Rarity donde, de pasada, se encuentran con Riku y Kairy, y Twilight entra defrente a uno de los vestidores.

-"¿Todo esta bien?" preguntó Rarity a Twilight, "Sí" mintió Twilight, pero Riku y Kairy van hacia Sora para preguntarle qué es lo que está pasando en realidad.

-"Riku, Kairy, el baile de otoño se ha pospuesto para mañana debido a que el gimnasio sufrió tantos daños, y creo que eso se debe a cierta chica que le ha hecho la vida imposible a nuestras amigas" dijo Sora, pero Riku se pone pensativo hasta que llega a una solución.

-"Sora, no nos queda otra opción, Twlight debe decirle la verdad a ellas, tal vez hallen una forma de solucionar el problema" dijo Riku, luego Sora y Kairy hacen un gesto de afirmación, pero de repente Twilight sale del vestidor.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Applejack a Twilight.

-"El baile de otoño no se hará esta noche" respondió Twilight, luego Pinkie Pie reacciona.

-"¿¡QUÉ!?"

-"Lo tuvieron que posponer, porque Sunset Shimmer ordenó a Snips y Snails que arruinaran la decoración de Pinkie Pie"

-"¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!?

-"El baile tiene que ser esta noche"

-"¿¡QU-?!" dijo Pinkie, pero no pudo terminar porque Applejack le tapó la boca, luego Twilight decide empezar a decir la verdad.

-"Es que..."

De repente Pinkie Pie interviene.

-"Bienes de otro mundo, allá eres princesa poni, la corona tiene un elemento mágico que activa otros elementos mágicos, que sin ella ya no funcionarían más, pero la necesitas para volver a tu mundo mágico y si no tienes la corona esta noche, te quedarás en este mundo y te quedarás en este mundo por mucho tiempo y en que hay riesgo aquí, ya que la Organización XIII, de lo que nos habló Sora, pueda estar tras la corona y los corazones de nuestro mundo", luego sonrió dejando a Twilight, Sora, Riku, Kairy y Spike sin palabras.

-"Sí estoy seguro de que esa no es la razón, excepto por lo de la Organización XIII, claro" dijo Rainbow Dash, pero Spike y Kairy deciden intervenir.

-"No básicamente acertó"

-"PUEDE HABLAR" gritó Rarity, "¿Oh sí?, y del lugar donde vengo, ni siquiera soy un perro, soy dragón que escupe fuego" dijo Spike dejando impresionada a Fluttershy.

-"Esto es inpresionante" dijo Fluttershy, luego se le acerca a Spike, "Dime qué estás pensando ahora"

Spike se le acerca a Rarity.

-"Me gustaría que me recaras las orejas" dijo Spike a Rarity, "¡GAH!" dijo Rarity.

-"¿Cómo supiste todo eso?" preguntó Twilight a Pinkie, "Lo presentí" respondió Pinkie.

Luego Applejack interviene.

-"Espera un momento haber sí entendí bien" dijo Applejack, "¿Eres...una poni?"

-"¿Eres una princesa?" preguntó Rarity a Twilight.

-"¿Eres de otro mundo?" preguntó Fluttershy, luego Twilight hace un gesto de afirmación.

-"Eso es..." dijo Rainbow Dash, luego alza los brazos,"...GRANDIOSO"

Luego todas se le acercan haciendo muchas preguntas, luego salen directo a la escuela, pero durante el camino las mane5 les hacen preguntas a Sora, y Kairy.

-"Una pregunta Riku, dime cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de la Organización XIII" preguntó Fluttershy.

-"Es recolectar 13 cascarones vacios de corazón y llenarlos de oscuridad, solo que con la oscuridad de Xehanort, y cada incorpóreo es mitad Xehanort, pero para impedir que los planes de Xehanort, es necasario las 7 luces de corazón puro" respondió Riku.

-"Una pregunta Sora, ¿conoces a alguien que se haya dividido en un sincorazón y un incorpóreo?" preguntó Rarity

-"Sí, en realidad a tres, yo, Lea y Xehanort, bueno se lo que estás pensando, pero mi caso es diferente, yo me dividí en un sincorazón y mi incorpóreo se llama Roxas, solo que él dejó la organización para conocerme, pero en el caso de Lea, el se dividió en un sincorazón y su incorpóreo se llama Axel, solo que cuando él y Roxas se volvieron amigos, bueno Roxas le hacía sentir que el tenía corazón, pero cuando se sacrificó para que yo y mis amigos logremos detener los planes de Xemnas él volvió; pero, el caso de Xehanort, como lo dijo el rey Micky, él tiene un nuevo recipiente, pero él se dividió en su sincorazón llamado Ansem y su incorpóreo llamado Xemnas"

Las mane6 les empezó a correr en un escalofrío al oir la parte de Xehanort.

-"Kairy, dime, ¿tu eres una de esas princesas del corazón puro?" preguntó Twilight a Kairy.

-"Sí, solo que en mi caso, si pierdo mi corazón, no me convertiré en un sincorazón, solo surgirá un incorpóreo como Námine, que es mi incorpórea" dijo Kairy, pero nota que Twilight tienen un corazón lleno de luz como la que tiene Kairy, solo que diferente.

Ya al llegar a la escuela, los diez van directo al gimnasio y contemplan cómo quedó el gimnasio.

-"No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto" dijo Rarity con horro.

-"Si tan solo tuviera un cañon de fiesta, podría decorar todo super rápido" dijo Pinkie Pie frustrada.

-"Yo se que parece imposible, pero si trabajamos juntas" dijo Twilight.

-"Nada es imposible para nosotros" dijo Sora con entusiasmo.

-"Pues ese el espíritu de una princesa del baile de otoño, hay que hacerlo amigos" dijo Applejack, luego todos juntaron sus manos al centro, luego las alzaron, después empiezan a arreglar los destrozos, luego otros alumnos vienen ayudar, dejando el gimnasio como nuevo y listo para el baile, luego entra la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna.

-"Bien alumnos, el baile de otoño sí se hará esta noche" anunció Celestia y todos los estudiantes empiezan a celebrar.

-"Así que todos vayan a arreglarse y no se olviden dejar su voletas para la princesa del baile de otoño a la salida" dijo Celestia, luego los estudiantes dejan su voto, los cuales estan a favor de Twilight, pero cuando Celestia ve a Sora, Riku y Kairy, en lugar de verlos a ellos ve a Ventus, Terra y Aqua.

-"Hermana, qué pasa, parece que viste un fantasma" dijo Luna a Celestia.

-"Creo que ya sé quienes se quienes son los portadores de la llave espada que el rey me acaba de mencionar" dijo Celestia, luego sonrió, pero de repente se le aparece Ventus, luego las dos voltean y se sorprenden al ver a Ventus.

-"Ven" dijeron las dos de la emoción.

-"Celestia, Luna, lo que más puedan, protegan a sus estudiantes de Xehanort" dijo Ventus, "¿Por qué?" preguntó Luna a Ventus.

-"¿Qué fue de Eraqus, Terra y Aqua?" preguntó Celestia, luego Ventus puso una cara penosa, "Celestia...lo siento" dijo Ventus.

-"El resto te lo debe contar el maestro Riku" dijo Ventus, luego se desvanece.

-"Hermana, terminando el baile y la coronación, tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle a Xehanort" dijo Celestia.


	9. Esta es nuestra noche

De regreso en la boutic de Rarity, las mane6 se arreglan para ir al baile, luego Rarity prepara un vestido para Kairy y para Sora y Riku unos trajes para fiesta de escuela, luego todos parten con dirección al baile.

Al llegar a la escuela, Twilight se encuentra con Flash.

-"Twilight" dijo Flash luego corre hacia ella, "Sé que dijiste que no querías ir al baile conmigo, pero...¿te gustaría concederme solo una pieza?"

"Yo no dije que no...bueno lo dijo, pero no te decía que no a tí...era...quiero decir...sí me gustaría bailar contigo" dijo Twilight, luego los dos entran, mientras que Sora, Riku y Kairy se encuentran con el rey, Donnald, Goofy, Lea y la directora Celestia.

-"Majestad, qué hace aquí" dijo Sora a Micky, pero la directora Celestia se acerca a Sora.

-"Es gusto verte otra vez, portador de la llave espada" dijo Celestia dejando impactado a Sora, de cómo sabe de qué él es un portador de la llave espada, pero cuando Sora estaba a punto de hacer preguntas, Celestia lo calma.

-"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Sora, además la primera vez que ví una llave espada fue en mi primer año como directora" dijo Celestia recordando a Ventus.

-"De seguro querrás que te cuente como empezó todo" dijo Sora a Celestia, "Sí, claro, sobre todo, quiero conocer a tus amigos, sobre todo al nuevo maestro de la llave espada" dijo Celestia.

Sora le cuenta a Celestia, que él empezó su viaje peleando a lado de Donald y Goofy contra los sincorazón, y que tuvo que enfrentarse a Ansem, el sincorazón de Xehanort, luego tuvo que rehacer su viaje cerrando las cerraduras para evitar que los sincorazón atacaran denuevo, pero en el camino se enfrentaron a los incorpóreos de la Organización XIII, liderados por Xemnas, el incorpóreo de Xehanort, cuyo fin era juntar un grupo de 13 incorpóreos y llenarlos con el corazón de Xehanort, cuyo fin será reunir las siete luces y dar batalla contra los siete guardianes de la luz y crear la llave espada X con fin de dar inicio a la guerra de las llaves espada, pero de repente Celestia se distrae al ver a uno de los incorpóreos, luego el incorpóreo se desvanece.

-"¿Celestia te pasa algo?" preguntó Sora, "No, no es nada, es que creí ver a alguien" dijo Celestia, luego entran a la sala del baile.

Durante el baile, Twilight se preocupa por la ausencia de Sunset Shimmer.

-"¿Alguien ha visto a Sunset Shimmer?"

-"Tal vez se avergonzó de mí, debió saber que arrasaste en la votación" respondió Rainbow Dash"

-"Tal vez" dijo Twilight, luego Celestia detiene por un momento el baile para dar un anuncio.

-"Primero quiero agradecer por el gran esfuerzo que todos hicieron después del desafortunado incidente que hubo, y ahora, sin más preambulo, quiero anunciar a la ganadora del baile de otoño"

Luego entra Luna con la corona.

-"La princesa del baile de otoño es...TWILIGHT SPARKLE"

Luego todos celebran y Twilight va al escenario para recibir la corona.

-"Felicidades Twilight" dijo Celestia, luego le pone la corona a Twilight, pero de repente Snips y Snails secuestran a Spike.

-"TWIliGHT, AUXILIO"

-"¿Spike?" preguntó Twilight, luege ve a Snips y a Snails tratando de llevarse a Spike, luego sale corriendo, "Tienen a Spike"

Sus demás amigos las siguen, incluyendo Micky, Donald, Goofy y Lea. Al salir de la escuela ven a Sunset Shimmer con un martillo.

-"No te acerques" dijo Sunset a Twilight, luego los demás se detienen.

-"No le hagas daño" dijo Twilight a Sunset, "Por supuesto que no, no soy un mounstruo Twilight" dijo Sunset.

-"Liberenlo" ordenó a Snips y Snails, luego lo dejan ir y Spike corre hacia Twilight.

-"Tu y tus amigos con sus llaves espada no pertencen aquí, dame la corono y podrás ir a Equestria...esta noche, o quédatela y jamas irás a casa" dijo Sunset, "Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"

Luego Twilight empieza a dudar, pero luego se pone firme.

-"NO" respondió Twilight, "¿QUÉ?...Equestria, tus amigas, las perderás para siempre, que no ves lo que le puedo hacer al portal" dijo Sunset frustrada.

-"Sí, pero también vi de lo que eres capaz de hacer aun aquí sin magia, Equestria tendrá forma de sobrevivir sin mi elemento de la harmonía, este lugar no lo hará si permito que caiga en tus manos o las de la Organización XIII, además tengo otra manera de manera regresar gracias a Sora y Riku, así que adelante, destruye el portal, nunca vas a obtener esta corona" dijo Twilight con valentía.

-"¿Lo captas?" dijo Lea a Sunset.

-"Bien, tu ganas" dijo Sunset y luego suelta el martillo.

Luego Rainbow Dash, va a felicitar a Twilight.

-"En serio...eres...asombrosa"

-"No puedo creer que ibas a hacer eso por nosotras" dijo Applejack, "Con razón eres una princesa de verdad" dijo Rarity, pero Sunset empieza a sentir envidia.

-"Hay sí ella tan especial" dijo Sunset sarcásticamente, luego se lanza sobre Twilight, pero Twilight intenta salvar la corona, pero sus intentos resultan en fracaso.


	10. La ascensión de Sunset

-"Al fin, más poder del que pude haber imaginado" dijo Sunset, luego se pone la corona y un destello empieza a salir que llama la atención de los estudiantes, luego Sunset adopta una forma mounstruosa de piel roja, ojos negros, cabello flameante, alas de dragón y colmillos.

Luego Sunset convierte a Snips y Snails en la misma apariencia que tiene Sunset.

-"Esto será de lujo" dijo Snips.

Twilight mira a los estudiantes tratandi de huir, pero se esconden en la escuela por su seguridad, pero Sora, Riku, Micky y Kairy sacan sus llaves espada y se ponen en fente de ella.

-"No te atrevas" dijo Riku.

-"Ustedea cuatro...ATRAS" dijo Sunset los empuja a los cuatro a los costados, "Tuve que superar muchos obstáculos esta noche, solo para poner mis manos en esta corona y tenía que ser solo mía desde el principio, pero dejemos el pasado en el pasado, yo soy su princesa y ustedes serán leales...a MÍ", luego Sunset derriba el muro de la escuela, los estudiantes corren por sus vidas, pero Sunset realiza un control mental sobre los estudiantes.

-"Reunanlos y llevenlos al portal" ordenó Sunset a Snips y Snails, luego sale y se regodea ante Twilight.

-"Te diré la verdad, estaba mintiendo cuando te decía que hiba a destruir el portal, no quiero gobernan esta patética y tonta escuela, yo quiero Equestria, y luego la llave espada de Sora, para dominar el Kingdom Hearts"

Pero después de que Twilight contemplara a Flash bajo el control de Sunset, se entristece, pero se pone firme.

-"No, no lo harás"

-"Hay por favor, ¿Qué crees que harás para detenerme?, yo tengo magia y tu no tienes NADA" dijo Sunset.

-"Nos tiene a nosotras" dijo Rainbow en defensa de Twilight, "Y a nosotros" dijo Micky y los cuatro portadores van a defender a Twilight, incluyendo Lea, Donald y Goofy.

-"Y si quieres pasar el portal, tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros, ¿lo captas?" dijo Lea, "Defiendan a Twilight y a sus amigas" dijo Riku y el grupo de héroes pelean contra Sunset, pero sus ataques son inútiles.

-"Me siento raro" dijo Sora, "Veras, sabía sobre sus llaves espada, así que hice que la corona interfiriera con el poder de sus llaves" aclaró Sunset, pero las mane6 empiezan a destellar y ve que la corona les da poder para derrotar a Sunset, lo que les da la ventaja al grupo de héroes, pero de repente las mane6 adoptan una forma hibrido con colas, alas orejas de poni.

-"Junto con la corona crearon el poder más grande que nunca te podrás imaginar" dijo Twilight, "La corona podrá estar en tu corona Sunset Shimmer, pero no posees la magia más poderosa de todas, la mágia de la amistad", luego las mane6 despiden un arcoiris que rodea a Sunset Shimmer y luego libera del control mental a los estudiantes.


	11. La hora de la oscuridad

Los estudiantes salen a ver que fue lo que pasó, luego Spike levanta a Twilight, pero las mane6, los portadores de la llave espada, Donald, Goofy y Lea miran un crater y en ella a Sunset Shimmer, luego Twilight se le acerca.

-"Nunca gobernarás en Equestria, todo el poder que hays tenido en este mundo se ha ido, esta noche le mostraste a todos quién eres en realidad, mostraste lo que hay en tu corazón"

Luego Sunset se levanta con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-"Lo...lo siento, los siento mucho, no sabía que había otra manera"

-"La magia de la amistad no solo existe en Equestria, está en todas partes" dijo Twilight, pero de repente unos encapuchados se aparecen de la nada y cogen de los brazos a las mane5 y a Sunset Shimmer.

-"Y no será así por siempre" dijo uno de los encapuchados, dejando con miedo a los demás estudiantes, luego el encapuchado se quita la capucha y Twilight ve que se trataba de Xemnas.

-"¿Quién eres tu, incorpóreo?" preguntó Twilight a Xemnas, pero la directora Celestia interviene.

-"Yo ya sé quien eres, incorpóreo de Xehanort" dijo Celestia, "¿El incorpóreo de Xehanort?, entonces tu debes ser Xemnas" dijo Twilight con un poco de miedo.

-"Así es princesa Twilight, Xehanort me hablado mucho de tí"

-"Claro, ya que tu tienes algo que nosotros queremos" dijo Ansem, "Por sea caso, yo soy el sincorazón de Xehanort"

-"¡Ansem!" gritó Twilight.

-"Su queires ver a tus amigas de vuelta, encuentranos en el castillo" dijo Xigbar y se desvanecen junto con sus rehenes y Twilight mira al cielo y ve el castillo de Xehanort en el cielo.

-"Debo ir al castillo de los incorpóreos" dijo Twilight, luego le pide a sus amigos que la lleven, y luego parten allí.

-"Tengan cuidado" dijo Celestia.

Ya en el castillo, Twilight sigue su camino, pero a medida que avanzaban los mienbros de la organización los detienen menos a Twilight.

-"Twilight, continua, debes salvar a tus amigas" dijo Micky, luego Twilight sigue su camino hasta llagar a la torre donde ve a sus amigas y a Sunset Shimmer atrapadas en esferas.

-"Por fin llegas princesa" dijo Xemnas, "¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?" dijo Twilight.

-"Tu corazón"

Twilight se asusta al ver que Xemnas quiera el corazón de Twilight, luego ella se arrodilla y mira al suelo.

-"¿Por qué mi corazón?" preguntó Twilight a Xemnas.

-"Verás, la primera vez que Xehanort estuvo en tu mundo, vio algo interesante en tí, pero no le importó mucho, pero desde que se formó la organización, decidí que te vigilaran y fue interesante lo que hiciste con esa corona cuando tu y tus otras amigas enfrentaron a Nightmare Moon, lo que más nos llamó la atención"

Xemnas ve que los demás llegan, pero este hace una barrera que les impide el paso, pero Twilight ve a sus amigos atrapados, luego toma una decisión.

-"Te daré mi corazón, pero libera a mis amigas, pero con la condición de que tu y tus incorpóreos no vuelvan a pisar suelo equestre y este mundo" dijo Twilight.

-"¡Twilight, NO!" dejeron sus demás amigos, luego Xemnas saca la llave espada oscura de Ansem y la introduce en el pecho de Twilight, durante el proceso, ella sentía dolor, luego Xemnas saca la llave espada y de ella sale el destello de su corazón y luego Twilight entrecerró los ojos y cae al suelo, pero Riku logra lsalir del bloqueo y coge a Twilight y se le desvanece su orejas y alas de poni, luego Xemnas libera a sus rehenes y se le acercan a Twilight.

-"Twilight, ¿en qué estabas pensando?" dijo Spike, "No se preocupen, solo está dormida" dijo kairy recordando cuando perdió su corazón, luego Xemnas contempla el corazón de Twilight.

-"De todos los corazones que he recolectado, este es el más brillante"

-"Dejate de contemplaciones, recuerda que el vejestorio lo quiere para crear la llave espada X" dijo Xigbar.

-"No lo permitiremos" dijo Sora, luego este pelea contra Xemnas para recuperar el corazón de Twilight, mientras que Twilight aún dormida, empezaba a escuchar las voces de su amigo Ventus.

-" _Se que ru corazón es parte de ti, pero eso no significa que ya no haya luz en tí_ "

-"Ventus" dijo Twilight.

-" _Recuerda, no importa lo que la oscuridad trate de hacer contigo, tus amigos son tu poder_ "

Al escuchar eso Twilight abre los ojos e intenta levantarse, pero Riku la ayuda a levantarse.

-"Xemnas, devuelveme mi corazón" dijo Twilight, "¿Cómo es posible?, no tienes tu corazón" dijo Xemnas frustrado.

-"He dicho que me lo devuelvas" dijo Twilight con firmeza, luego el corazón de Twilight empieza a brillar intensamente y Xemnas lo suelta y esta regresa a Twilight.

-"Esto no significa que se acabó" dijo Xemnas y libera a su dragón mecánico y adopta su forma NoHeart.

-"Twilight, Sora y yo nos escargaremos de Xemnas y de los incorpóreos, tu activa la magia de la amistad para devolverlos al reino de la oscuridad" dijo Riku, "Claro" dijo Twilight, pero de repente Xemnas se sienta en el trono que está sobre la cabeza del dragón.

-"LOS CORAZONES DE ESTE MUNDO NOS PERTENECEN, RINDANSE A LA NADA"

-"Eso nunca" dijo Applejack, "Jamás nos rendiremos a la oscuridad" dijo Fluttershy, "No dejaremos que nuestros corazones esten a manos de rufianes como ustedes" dijo Rarity, "Es hora de patear algunos traseros de incorpóreos" dijo Rainbow, "Cuenten conmigo" dijo Pinkie, "Te diré algo Xemnas, como dijo la princesa Cadence, los corazones de este mundo están conectados con los de Equestria y los de otros mundos y serán siempre la luz que nos aleje de la oscuridad" dijo Twilight, luego las mane6 adoptan su forma hibrido.


	12. La hora de la harmonía

Los miembros de la Organización XIII se preparan para pelear contra Sora y Riku, pero Kairy se les une a la pelea. Xemnas da el primer golpe empuñando su larga espada contra las mane6, pero Sora lo bloquea.

-"SU PATÉTICA AMISTAD NO SE COMPARA CON LA OSCURIDAD" gritó Xemnas.

Riku lanza una ataque piro que daña parte de la armadura de Xemnas, pero Saix le devuelve el ataque a Riku.

-"De que servirá derrotarnos, que no ves que en este mundo, aún con luz, siempre habrá oscuridad" dijo Saix a Twilight, pero Sora le responde a Saix con un ataque electro, pero de repente Marluxia lo ataca, pero Sora se logra defender.

-"¿Tú?, pero sí te había derrotado" dijo Sora frustrado, "No te confies, Sora, ahora he vuelto más fuerte que nunca" dijo Marluxia, y justo cuando Saix estaba a punto de atacar Fluttershy, Lea la defiende.

-"Hola,...Isa" dijo Lea sarcásticamente a Saix.

Xigbar saca sus rifles y ataca, pero todo intento es inutil para el grupo de héroes y las mane6.

-"TONTOS INSENSATOS, QUÉ VAN A LOGRAR, LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE USTEDES LOS DEJEMOS EN PAZ ES SER CONSUMIDOS POR LA OSCURIDAD" dijo Xemnas, luego Twilight sonrie.

-"Eso no sucederá, Xemnas" dijo Twilight, luego las mane6 despiden un arcoiris que rodea al dragón y lo destrulle, luego abre la puerta a la oscuridad, luego cada incorpóreo es arrastrado.

-"ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO, NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LO JURO POR EL KINGDOM HEARTS, QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER" dijo Xemnas.

-"Para cuando lo hagas, nosotras estaremos ahí" dijo Twilight a Xemnas, luego Xemnas es arrastrado al reino de la oscuridad.

Luego todos bajan a la escuela, luego la directora Celestia se acerca con la corona.

-"Me parece que esto...te pertenece" dijo Celestia aTwilight, "Una princesa real en cualquier mundo guía, no obligando otros a arrodillarse ante ella, sino inspirando a todos...a levantarse con ella", luego le pone la corona, "Todos hemos visto que tu eres capás de hacer eso, espero que tu también lo veas...princesa Twilight"

-"Sí lo veo" dijo Twilight, luego todos celebran, luego Sora se le acerca para felicitar a Twilight.

-"Felicidades Twilight, sabía que lo lograrías, pero sabes, un amigo me dijo antes qué es lo que se necista para ser un gran lider" dijo Sora, "¿Cuál?" preguntó Twilight.

-"Un gran corazón" respondió Sora, luego Flash se le acerca a Twilight para hacer una pregunta.

-"¿Este sería...un mejor momento para invitarte a bailar?"

Luego Twilight decide aceptar, luego todos regresan al gimnasio; durante el camino la directora Celestia decide agradecer a Sora y sus amigos.

-"Sora, tu y tus amigos salvaron la vida de mí estudantes, pues estoy agradecida"

-"No es nada, solo es nuestra labor mantener los mundo a salvo" dijo Riku.

-"Veran, la escuela está planeando una demostración musical dentro de un año, y quisiera saber si ustedes podrían venir" dijo Celestia.

-"Yo opino que es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a todos, ¿lo captas?" dijo Lea a Celestia, "Bueno, que así sea" respondió Celestia, luego todos empezaron a celebrar, hasta que Photo Finish tomó una foto de las mane6 junto con Spike, Sora, Riku, Kairy, Lea, Donald, Goofy y Micky.


	13. De regreso a casa

Ya terminado el baile, el grupo de amigas se abrazan, luego ven a Sumset Shimmer.

-"¿La van cauidar, cierto?" preguntó Twilight a sus amigas.

-"Por supuesto que sí" respondió Rarity, "Aunque espero alguna disculpa por lo de la primavera pasada"

-"Presiento que tendrá que dar bastantes disculpas" dijo Twilight señalando a Sunset, luego Luna se le acerca con una paleta para cemento y se lo da a Sunset.

-"Tenemos que irnos" dijo Spike.

-"Sé que hemos sido amigas por muy poco tiempo, pero las voy a extrañar mucho a todas, incluyendo a mis amigos Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Micky, Lea y Kairy" dijo Twilight.

-"Fue un placer conocerte princesa" dijo Riku a Twilight.

-"Siempre seremos amigos sin importar los limites, ya que todos los mundos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo" dijo Kairy.

-"En eso tienes razón" dijo Twilight, luego ella y Spike cruzan el portal.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vallamos" dijo Sora, luego él sus amigos suben a la nave Gumi y se regresan a casa.

Mientras tanto en un edificio lejos de la escuela, el joven Xehanort observó todo lo sucedido.

-"Quién lo diría, esa mágia de la amistad es más poderosa de lo que creíamos, algo me dice que debemos tomar medidas" dijo el joven Xehanort, pero luego ve un humo verde y decide ir a ver de que se trata, y una vez que llega, él logra ver a tres chicas con unos collares de color rojo.

-"¿Uhm? Interesante, a mi yo futuro le va a interesar esto" dijo el joven Xehanort.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight reciben una visita inesperada.

-"Majestades, tienen una visita de alguien que dice conocerlas, además me dijo que es amigo del maestro Eraqus" dijo Flash Sentry, luego deja entrar a la visita.

-"Pincesas de Equestria, yo soy el maestro Yen Sid"

-"Maestro Yen Sid, es un placer, el maestro Eraqus me habló mucho de usted" dijo Celestia.

-"Maestro Yen Sid, tengo dudas que quiero que me aclare" dijo la princesa de la noche.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que me trajo aquí, princesa" dijo Yen Sid, "De seguro querrán saber si Nightmare Moon es un incorpóreo o un sincorazón y si en realidad el mundo al que fue Twilight está conectado con este mundo"

-"Sí" dijo Cadence.

-"Pues, en primer lugar, analizando, los hechos, Nightmare Moon al comienzo fue un sincorazón, luego al separarse de la princesa Luna, se conviertió en un incorpóreo; a lo otro, todos los mundos están conectados por medio del Kingdom Hearts, por lo tanto sí, este mundo y el otro están conectado, solo que noto que ambos mundos no pasaron por la guerra de las llaves espada, ya que ustedes no saben hasta ahora del Kingdom Hearts" respondió Yen Sid.

-"Ahora lo entiendo" dijo Celestia, "Pues debemos prepararnos, no sabemos cuando Xehanort atacará de nuevo" dijo Luna.

-"Pues algo me dice que la princesa Twilight tendrá que regresar a ese mundo tarde o temprano, eso es muy probable, y eso incluye a nuestros guerreros de la llave espada" dijo Yen Sid, pero luego tornó su mirada a Celestia, "Pincesa Celestia, no te preocupes por Sunset Shimmer, estoy seguro que ella tendrá un amigo que la aleje de la oscuridad, creeme, ella estará bien, además fue sabio que vaya a ese mundo"

Luego la princesa Celestia sonrió y el maestro Yen Sid regresa a su castillo.

(incio de creditos)


	14. Final secreto

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"'Un nuevo mal se acerca'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"En otra parte, en el corazón de Terra, él y Xehanort se encuentran de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"No esperaba verte otra vez" dijo Terra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"Creí que estarías emocionado de verme de nuevo" respondió Xehanort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"¿Creiste que si le quitabas el corazón a Twilight, impedirías que la mágia de la amistad no surgiría en ese mundo para derrotarte?" dijo Terra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"Pues no lo creas, aún tengo variós trucos bajo la manga, solo que tengo mi vista puesta en Sora, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, pero solo uno será mi treceavo recipiente" dijo Xehanort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"Eso no pasará, algún dia me libraré de ti y pelearé al lado de mis amigos" dijo Terra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"No pasará, no si mis nuevas aliadas les arrebata la magia de la amistad a tus amigas equestres" dijo Xehanort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"¿Y quienes son esas alidas tuyas?" preguntó Terra, "Ya lo sabrás muchacho cuando Sora y sus amigos regresen" respondió Xehanort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"'Una nueva luz que enfrentará a la oscuridad'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Sunset Shimmer camina los pasillos de la escuela, pero todos la miran como si quisieran clavarle un puñal en el corazón, de repente ve a Xemnad y empieaza a sentir miedo, pero cuando ve a las mane5, ella se empieza a sentir mejor, luego murmura a Xemnas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"Tu nunca me arrastrarás a la oscuridad, Xemnas"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Luego ella se va con las mane5 a la cafetería, ya que ella ya no se siente sola./spanspan lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Nuevos planes oscuros/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"A lo lejos de Canterlot High, el joven Xehanort, junto con tres chicas, uno de cabello naranja, otra con dos trenzas y otra con cabello cola de cabello, las tres con un collar de color rojo ven la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-"Allí es donde está la mágia" dijo el joven Xehanort señalando a Canterlot High, luego torna su mirada hacia las tres chicas que lo acompañan, "Espero que lo hagan bien, recuerden, si lo logran, tendrán el honor de portar la llave espada X", luego las tres chicas sonrien maquiavélicamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 16.5pt; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left; background: #f1f1f1;"span lang="ES-AR" style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #3a3a3a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: ES-AR; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"'Reconet Kingdom Hearts'/span/p 


End file.
